everythingbusytownfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever
Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever is the third (or the fourth) video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. It was released on August 17, 1993 on VHS and rereleased on August 13, 2002 on DVD and on early-late 2010s on YouTube and Dailymotion. Storyline Join Huckle, Lowly and the kids as they learn about what they want to be when they grow up! Plot At school, Huckle Cat and his friends imagine their occupations. Freddie Fox wants to be a baker, Rhonda Raccoon wants to be a truck driver, Ralph Pig wants to be a firefighter, Gary Goat wants to be a farmer, Huckle Cat wants to be a grocer cat, Lily Bunny wants to be a builder, Larry Lion wants to be a doctor, Olive Owl wants to a mail-carrier, Sally Cat wants to be a travel agent, Hilda Hippo wants to be a pilot and Bruno Bear wants to be a captain. At the end of the video, Henry Dog wants to be a teacher just like Miss Honey. Segments/Songs # Introduction/Busy People # Baker # Truck Driver (Rhonda Raccoon's song) # Fire Fighter (Ralph Pig's song) # Farmer # Grocer # Builder # Doctor # Mail Carrier (Olive Owl's song) # Travel Agent (Sally Cat's song) # Pilot # Captain # You Can Be Anything You Want To Be Characters Featured *Miss Honey *Huckle Cat/Grocer Cat *Lowly Worm *Sally Cat *Hilda Hippo *Lily Bunny *Freddie Fox *Rhonda Raccoon *Gary Goat *Larry Lion/Doctor Lion *Olive Owl *Bruno Bear *Henry Dog *Ralph Pig/Fireman Ralph *Sergeant Murphy (cameo) *Bananas Gorilla (cameo) *Able Baker Charlie *Mr. Humperdink *Baker pigs *Baker dog *The pig firefighters *The mouse firefighter *The bunny family *Marvin Mouse *Builders *Eddie *Drew *Peter Painter *Patients at the doctor's office *Mother Pig *Henry Pig *Nurse Nelly *Mary Mouse *Mrs. Mouse *Ollie Owl *Grandma Bear *The raccoon family *Pilot cat *Pilot bunny *Passengers in an airplane *Father Pig *Sally Pig *Mr. Fox (Cyril) *Mrs. Fox *Mr. Bunny *Mrs. Bunny *Mr. Elephant *Mrs. Elephant *Other Busytown people *Two mice *Bugs *The Narrator (offscreen) Trivia/Goofs * This video of the title is named after the book, Richard Scarry's Busiest People Ever. * This video is based on the book, Richard Scarry's What Do People Do All Day?. * This is the third video of the ''Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever'' series. * This video, along with Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever, would be in the Children's Book-of-the-Month Club video, Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Plus Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever!. * This video, along with Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever, would be in the Children's Book-of-the-Month Club video, Richard Scarry's Best Story and Song Video Ever!. * The young version of the characters had a number of lines: ** Huckle Cat only had two lines in this episode. ** Sally Cat only had four lines in this episode. ** Lily Bunny only had one line in this episode. ** Freddie Fox only had one line in this episode. ** Rhonda Raccoon only had two lines in this episode. ** Bruno Bear only had one line in this episode. ** Olive Owl only had three lines in this episode. ** Gary Goat only had four lines in this episode. ** Larry Lion only had one line in this episode. ** Ralph Pig only had one line in this episode. ** Hilda Hippo only had one line in this episode. ** Henry Dog only had three lines in this episode. But the teacher segment doesn’t appear. * This is the only time the kids offscreen in a background sing Busy People. * This is the only time Rhonda Raccoon, Ralph Pig/Fireman Ralph, Olive Owl and Sally Cat (all grownups) sing Busy People too in the segments. * This is the only time Miss Honey and the students sing You Can Be Anything You Want To Be. * This is the second time the Narrator narrates the whole episode. The first time was in Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever. ** Also, like the ending animation in Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever, the video ends with the entire Busytown seen on birds-eye view and an airplane pulling the “THE END” banner. * This is the first time Lowly Worm dressed up as a firefighter. The second time would later then be The Busiest Firefighters Ever in the future TV show, The Busy World of Richard Scarry. But Lowly continued dressing up in his normal clothes. * This is the third time there was a song at the ending. * This is the first time there was a song at the beginning. The second and third times would later then be Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever * Sergeant Murphy and Bananas Gorilla appear as a cameo. * This is the first time Marvin Mouse's voice is high. The second time would later then be Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever. * Mrs. Bunny's voice is beautiful in the grocer segment, but her voice is silly in the captain segment. * This episode marks the debut for Marvin Mouse, the second and third appearances would later then be Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever. * This episode also marks the debut for Grandma Bear, the second appearance would later then be Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever. * This is the first video that this video has been produced by Jumbo Pictures (the work of Nickelodeon's Doug). * Stock animation footage of the wallpaper screen, "Based on books and characters created by Richard Scarry", is reused from Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever. Gallery Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever! Sound Ideas, BELL, ALARM - BURGLAR OR FIRE ALARM 01.jpg | Miss Honey Default.jpg | Rhonda Raccoon and Freddie Fox 2.jpg | Fireman Ralph SQUEAK, METAL - TURNING Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever!.jpg| Snozzle and Lowly Worm SQUEAK, METAL - TURNING Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever! 2.jpg | The bunny fixed the sink Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever.jpeg | Doctor Larry Lion and Mary Mouse Sally Cat.jpg | Travel Agent Sally 02.jpg | Captain Bruno, Mr. and Mrs. Elephant Trailers * Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever promo Video Links Main article: IMDb Category:Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever Category:Video Series Category:Musical videos